


Furbalicious

by Grubbutts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Fashion, First Dates, Furbies, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Dave and Bro realize they haven't been on a proper date yet, so they decide to get dressed up for it.





	Furbalicious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingCrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/gifts).



> MERRY CHRUMBASS :D

This was it, this was the moment. 

Dave had fretted about this for a while now. After being a boyfriend/brother/ _thing_ with Bro for a little while, he had finally realized that they never really went on any dates. Not any formal one’s at least with the whole eating out and actually going somewhere together romantically. 

And also dressing up.

This is _Bro_ , he can’t just put on a simple suit, or even just a dress. Oh no, he has to find something spectacular to take his breath away. The first thought that popped into his head was smuppets, the second: Furbies. 

He smooths down the fluffed skirt of his dress, untangling the flumes of furby down his legs and the one around his shoulder. They both agreed to separate themselves before the date so Bro could knock on his door as if he’s picking up his date.

_Knock knock knock._

There it is.

Dave takes a deep breath, then goes to the door and opens it.

There in all his glory is Bro, dressed to the nines in a pinstripe suit and a tie, the only difference is that it looks like he ripped the sleeves off. Damn, he’s hot. “Wow.”

“Dude.”

“You can really see your guns like that, plus it’s pretty sweet that you can literally rip-”

“You’re wearing furbies.”

“Yup.” 

Bro looks at Dave up and down and whistles. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, as if he’s about to say something, letting the silence hang in the air. 

Dave nervously shifts his weight from foot to foot, unsure and nervous under the intense gaze. “So uh-”

He’s interrupted when Bro launches in for a kiss, planting his lips against Dave and diving in deep for a heated kiss. Dave startles but quickly melts into it like he usually does, clutching onto Bro’s blazer and whimpering.

But then all too soon the kiss ends, and Bro pushes him into his room and shuts the door, leaning against it and hovering over Dave. “How about you and me take a detour on tonight and get a nice fuck in,” he licks his lips.

Dave smooths down his tie, “Maybe, I mean we could.” He smooths through the wrinkles again before tugging on his tie, “Or we could do it after.” 

Bro takes Dave’s chin in his hand, making him look up, “Dunno about that, probably wouldn’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Your point?” 

A small and quiet gasp leaves Bro’s lips as the corners twitch in a wry smirk. “Alright then. Date time?”

“Date time.”

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/45513693255/)


End file.
